Relato Oficial Herejía de Horus: Duelo de Horus y el Emperador
thumb|center|500px|Primera representación del duelo entre Horus y el Emperador, por Adrian Smith (1990). Incluso a través de los escudos, el impacto hace temblar al Palacio Imperial. Con un chirrido de piedra torturada un ángel se derrumba desde su nicho en lo alto de los muros de la sala del trono y se estrella contra el suelo de mármol un kilómetro más abajo. Se rompe en un millón de piezas. Trozos de piedra se disparan a través de la sala como metralla. Desde su trono, el Emperador ve cómo sus guerreros dan vueltas, confusos. Esta sala alberga a diez mil guerreros, expertos veteranos, y todos sienten pánico ahora mismo. Él sabe que están mas asustados por su silencio que por el enemigo. Le miran en busca de liderazgo y él no puede ofrecer ninguno. Por primera vez en sus miles de años de vida, el Emperador siente desesperación. La magnitud de su derrota lo aturde. Las bases lunares han caído. La mayor parte de Terra está bajo el yugo del Señor de la Guerra. Titanes rebeldes rodean el Palacio y son mantenidos a raya únicamente por los desesperados esfuerzos de unos pocos Leales. Es solo cuestión de tiempo que las defensas del Palacio fallen y los últimos bastiones de resistencia caigan. —Señor, ¿cuáles son vuestras órdenes? —pregunta Rogal Dorn, el enorme Primarca de pelo oscuro de los Puños Imperiales. Su dorada armadura ha perdido su lustre, abollada en una docena de sitios por proyectiles de bólter. El Emperador no responde. Está perdido en sí mismo buscando respuestas a sus propias preguntas. Al fin ha llegado al lugar oscuro, al tiempo de las pruebas, la era oculta a su visión precognitiva, más allá de la cual no puede ver. El momento que siempre ha temido ha llegado. ¿Se ha acabado mi tiempo?, se pregunta. ¿Es aquí donde termina todo? ¿Es por esto que he llegado al límite de mis poderes proféticos? ¿Es aquí donde muero?. Se siente perplejo. Incluso ahora, con las fuerzas del traidor Señor de la Guerra golpeando sus puertas, no puede creer que haya sido traicionado. Horus era más que un camarada de confianza, era como un hijo predilecto. De todos los Primarcas era en quien más confiaba. El Emperador no había dudado de él ni por un segundo, ni siquiera cuando habían llegado rumores desde los Mundos Salvajes de que el Señor de la Guerra estaba reuniendo fuerzas. Se había engañado a sí mismo, creyendo que Horus debía tener buenos motivos para hacerlo sin consultarle. Mi falta de precognición debería haber sido una advertencia, piensa. —Señor, ¿cuáles son vuestras órdenes? —pregunta Kane, Fabricador General en funciones del Adeptus Mechanicus. Mira directamente al Emperador, y un efecto de la luz convierte las ranuras de cristal de su máscara de bronce en ojos acusadores. Una vez más el Emperador no responde. La presencia de Kane le recuerda que ni siquiera se puede confiar en el líder de los Tecnoadeptos. Su superior, el anterior Fabricador General, ha escogido el bando de Horus. En Marte ruge una guerra civil entre facciones de Tecnosacerdotes. Antiguas armas prohibidas están siendo desplegadas. Las plagas víricas matan a millones. Las bombas de fusión desgarran la tierra. Tanto se perderá. Él piensa en la lenta recuperación de la antigua ciencia. El Librarium Technologicus está en llamas ahora, y sus antiguos centros vitales de datos fundiéndose. El tiempo de la reconstrucción se ha terminado. La Gran Cruzada, al mismo tiempo una búsqueda de conocimientos perdidos y una cruzada para recuperar los mundos de la Humanidad, se ha acabado. La traición del Señor de la Guerra se ha encargado de ello. - Señor, ¿cuáles son sus órdenes? —pregunta Sanguinius, Primarca alado de los Ángeles Sangrientos. Mira al Emperador con ojos llameantes, y su cara es una máscara de terrible belleza. El Emperador sabe que confían en él para que los guíe. Ellos aún creen en él. Piensan que aún puede sacarlos de esta trampa. Se equivocan. Horus es el general más grande que jamás ha conocido la galaxia. ¿Quién sabría esto mejor que su creador? Tiene la experiencia de un siglo de guerras. No habrá escapatoria, resquicios, ni fallos en el plan. El Señor de la Guerra tendría que estar loco para dejar una salida. El Emperador baja la mirada hacia la cara de sus seguidores, ve la confianza escrita allí, siente el peso de la responsabilidad que conlleva. Sabe que por ellos debe intentarlo, incluso aunque no haya esperanza. Proyecta su visión clarividente, y deja vagar su mente mas allá de los arruinados jardines del palacio, a través de campos en los que colosales Titanes se enfrentan bajo la retorcida luz de una luna esculpida. Ve toda la guerra extendida bajo él, sus Legiones lastimosamente superadas en número siendo masacradas por las hordas Traidoras. Se eleva hacia el cielo, donde percibe la flota de Barcazas de Batalla que hacen llover destrucción orbital sobre la torturada Terra. En medio de ese millar de puntos brillantes encuentra al Señor de la Guerra. La esperanza titila en su interior. Los escudos de la nave de Horus están desactivados. Por un momento, se pregunta por qué. ¿Tanta confianza tiene el Señor de la Guerra? ¿Acaso desea presenciar la batalla por sí mismo? ¿O es una trampa? El Emperador toca la nave y retrocede al sentir lo que hay dentro de ella. ¿Cómo puede Horus haber hecho esto? ¿Cómo puede haber pactado con la suprema abominación? El Emperador toma una decisión. Sea o no una trampa, es la única oportunidad que tendrá. No tiene más opción que aprovecharla: así de desesperada es su posición. Cuando su espíritu regresa a su cuerpo, le sobreviene la ominosa idea de que el Señor de la Guerra debe saberlo. —¿Cuáles son vuestras órdenes, Señor? —pregunta de nuevo Sanguinius. Los ojos del Emperador se abren de golpe. Su voz está llena de autoridad. —Preparaos para teleportarnos. Llevaremos la batalla al enemigo. Los hombres sonríen con confianza. Ahora tienen un propósito. Mientras da las coordenadas para la teleportación ellos se mueven, sin cuestionarle, para obedecerle. Un estallido de luz, una sensación de frío. Se han teleportado al interior de la nave del Señor de la Guerra. El Emperador tarda un momento en reorientarse y se da cuenta de que algo ha salido mal. Se encuentra en una sala amplia y deformada, con solo unos pocos Marines Espaciales junto a él. Los Exterminadores y los Primarcas no están. ¿Cómo es posible?, se pregunta. ¿Ha podido Horus perturbar el rayo de teleportación? ¿Tan poderoso es? Voces enloquecidas gimotean en el interior de su cráneo. Hay figuras atrapadas en los muros de piedra de la vasta sala. Unas manos se extienden hacia él, agarrándolo con la fuerza de las rocas. Se libra de ellas fácilmente. Sus camaradas no son tan afortunados. Los bólteres tabletean y llamean cuando los Marines intentan defenderse de sus atacantes demoníacos. Un hombre grita cuando es arrastrado hacia los oscuros y viscosos muros. Cuando desaparece, unas ondas se esparcen desde el punto donde lo hizo. La espada del Emperador golpea, cortando miembros y liberando a los Marines atrapados. Invoca a sus energías psíquicas. Un nimbo titila alrededor de su cabeza cuando desata su poder. Una marea de destrucción atraviesa a los Demonios, dejando indemnes a sus propios hombres. Analiza sus alrededores en busca de los Primarcas, pero las paredes de la Barcaza de Batalla del Señor de la Guerra son resistentes a su visión mental. Indica con un gesto a los Marines supervivientes que le sigan. Vagan por una nave distorsionada mas allá de lo reconocible por el poder deformador del Caos. Grandes puertas-esfínter se extienden desde unos muros de piedra carnosa. Venas transparentes llevan ríos de sangre a lo largo de conductos en el suelo. Alfombras de mucosa cubren un camino de lenguas. Cosas aladas y deformes que quizá una vez fueron humanas revolotean entre arcadas de hueso y se posan en cornisas de costillas. Los Marines exclaman, horrorizados. El Emperador se esfuerza por calmarlos, calmando psíquicamente su temor hacia este horrible lugar. Entretanto, continúa registrando el área en busca del rastro de Horus. Ahora sabe la naturaleza del pacto que el Señor de la Guerra ha hecho, y las terribles consecuencias de su victoria. Pasan junto a fosas que se abren como brillantes gargantas en el suelo y que resuenan con los latidos de un lejano y gigantesco corazón. Son bañados por cascadas de apestoso líquido amarillo que se precipitan desde acantilados de cartílago tallado. A veces escuchan disparos de armas, pero cuando llegan al lugar de donde proceden no encuentran nada. Nieblas de vapor multicolor flotan a través de su campo de visión ocultando pasillos de piedra carnívora. Nubes de insectos se lanzan sobre sus placas faciales y bloquean los extractores de sus respiraderos. Pasan a utilizar el suministro interno de oxígeno. Son emboscados por cosas con rostro de cráneo y servoarmaduras de Marine que se mueven como arañas. Luchan contra hordas de bestias mutadas. Uno por uno, mueren. Al final, el Emperador se queda solo. Entonces, y sólo entonces, se le permite estar en presencia de Horus. El Señor de la Guerra se alza a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de un ángel roto. Detrás de él la torturada Terra llena toda la claraboya, como una baratija que Horus tomará con una sola garra. Los cadáveres de Marines masacrados yacen por todas partes. Con la cara brillando con una sangrienta luz interior, Horus habla: —Pobre Sanguinius. Le ofrecí una posición de poder en el nuevo orden. Se podría haber sentado a la diestra de un dios. Desafortunadamente, ha escogido alinearse con el bando perdedor. El Emperador se queda paralizado, tratando de escupir las palabras congeladas en su lengua. Al final, sólo puede susurrar: —¿Por qué? Resuena una risa enloquecida. —¿Por qué? ¿Tú me preguntas por qué? ¿No te han enseñado nada todos estos milenios? Débil insensato, tu cobardía te impidió someter a las fuerzas del Caos. Te apartaste del poder supremo. Yo lo he atado a mi voluntad y guiaré a la Humanidad hacia la nueva era. Yo, Horus, Señor del Caos. El Emperador mira a su antiguo amigo y sacude la cabeza. Ve la trampa en que ha caído Horus. —Ningún hombre puede dominar al Caos —dice tranquilamente—. Te has engañado a ti mismo. Eres el sirviente, no el señor. Un gesto de ira transforma al Señor de la Guerra. Levanta una mano y un rayo de energía sale volando. El Emperador grita cuando la agonía azota su cuerpo. —¡Siente la verdadera naturaleza de mi poder, y entonces dime que me engaño! —ruge Horus, con la voz de un dios enfadado. Gotas de sudor caen de la frente del Emperador, que hace frente al dolor. —Te engañas —le dice. Una vez más Horus gesticula y lanzas de puro veneno abrasan las venas del Emperador. —Te dejé llegar hasta aquí, viejo amigo, para que pudieses ver mi triunfo. Arrodíllate ante mí y te perdonaré. Reconoce al nuevo Señor de la Humanidad. Desesperadamente, el Emperador invoca su poder y contraataca. Estallan relámpagos entre los combatientes. El hedor a ozono satura el ambiente. El Emperador se lanza hacia adelante con la espada en alto. Las armas chocan mientras la batalla es llevada a todos los niveles: físico, espiritual y psíquico. Rayos de energía brillan mientras los dioses mortales chocan, decidiendo el destino de la galaxia con cada golpe. Espada rúnica y garra relámpago resuenan la una contra la otra como si fueran truenos. Energías lo bastante potentes como para arrasar planetas son desatadas. Un revés de Horus lanza al Emperador a través de un mamparo de piedra. El contragolpe arranca una columna de apoyo del techo cuando el Señor de la Guerra esquiva el golpe. En la Disformidad, el Emperador escucha a los Poderes del Caos aullar mientras alimentan a su peón con más poder. El Señor de la Humanidad se enfrenta solo contra su poder reunido, y sabe que está perdiendo. Por algún motivo no puede usar todo su poder contra el Señor de la Guerra. Horus no tiene esos miramientos. Una garra relámpago corta la armadura del Emperador como si fuese de tela, atravesando carne y huesos. El Emperador responde con un golpe psíquico, intentando bloquear el sistema nervioso del Señor de la Guerra. Horus se ríe al desviar el ataque. Sus garras aferran al Emperador por la garganta, abriéndole la yugular y la tráquea. Otro golpe corta los tendones de su muñeca, haciendo que la espada caiga al suelo desde sus dedos insensibles. Una risa demente resuena por toda la cámara. Horus destroza varias costillas con un puñetazo casi juguetón. Un torrente de energía abrasa la cara del Emperador derritiendo la piel hasta que se deshace, le revienta un ojo, y prende fuego a sus cabellos. El Emperador sofoca un gemido, y se pregunta cómo puede estar perdiendo. La oscuridad amenaza con tragarle. Horus aferra su muñeca, destrozando sus huesos. La sangre sale a borbotones de la garganta del Emperador. Horus levanta a su enemigo por encima de su cabeza y lo hace caer sobre su rodilla, partiéndole la espina dorsal. Durante un segundo, el Emperador sólo percibe oscuridad, y entonces un estallido de agonía le devuelve a la conciencia cuando Horus le arranca un brazo de cuajo. El Señor de la Guerra aúlla lleno de bestial triunfalidad. De repente, los golpes se detienen. A través de su ojo sano, el Emperador ve que un único Exterminador ha entrado en la sala. El Marine carga contra el Señor de la Guerra, disparando su bólter tormenta. Horus lo mira y se ríe. Por un momento se alza triunfante, permitiendo al Marine ver lo que le ha hecho a su Emperador. El Emperador sabe lo que va a suceder a continuación, puede ver el presuntuoso triunfo en el rostro de Horus. No queda rastro de su antiguo amigo allí. Sólo hay un demonio guiado por una demente furia destructiva. Horus dirige su ardiente mirada hacia el Exterminador y la carne del Marine se deshace para mostrar su esqueleto, y entonces incluso eso desaparece, reducido a polvo. El Emperador ve la trampa que se le ha tendido. Ha estado conteniéndose, intentando no dañar a alguien que había sido como un hijo para él. Ahora ve que no queda rastro de su antiguo camarada. Sabe que debe acabar con esta parodia de su antiguo amigo y vengar al Exterminador caído. Debe lanzar un único y mortal golpe. No tendrá otra oportunidad. Reúne hasta la última partícula de su poder, lo concentra en un único y poderoso proyectil de pura energía, más coherente que un láser, más destructivo que una supernova. Lo apunta hacia Horus, una lanza destinada al corazón de un hombre loco. Horus siente el aumento de la energía y se vuelve para encarar al Emperador con una mirada de horror en su rostro. El Emperador deja escapar la energía. Ésta golpea al Señor de la Guerra. Horus grita cuando la destrucción cae sobre él, agitándose y retorciéndose en una titánica agonía. Se esfuerza frenéticamente por contrarrestar el golpe del Emperador, pero sus intentos se vuelven más y más débiles a medida que las mortíferas energías le hacen efecto. Movido por toda la fuerza de su furia, dolor y odio, el Emperador desea la muerte de Horus. Siente cómo se retiran las fuerzas del Caos, abandonando a su peón. Al hacerlo, el Señor de la Guerra recupera la cordura. El Emperador ve en el rostro de Horus que se da cuenta de las atrocidades que ha cometido. Ve brillar unas lágrimas. Horus está libre, pero el Emperador sabe que él mismo se está muriendo y que los Poderes del Caos podrían poseer nuevamente a Horus, y que él no estaría allí para volver a detenerlo. No puede arriesgarse. Horus debe morir. Sin embargo, por un momento, mirando el rostro de su viejo amigo, vacila, incapaz de hacer lo que debe. Entonces piensa en la carnicería que aún continúa en el exterior, y que podría continuar para siempre. La resolución se endurece en su interior. Expulsa toda la compasión y piedad de su mente, la vacía de toda noción de amistad, camaradería y amor. Su mirada se cruza con la de Horus y ve comprensión. Entonces, con pleno y frío conocimiento de lo que hace, el Emperador destruye al Señor de la Guerra. Rogal Dorn entra en la cámara. El horror se apodera de él cuando ve la forma mutilada del Emperador y la marchita cáscara en el interior de la armadura del Señor de la Guerra. Se maldice a sí mismo por haber tardado tanto en abrirse camino a través de las hordas del Caos. Ahora sabe por qué sus ataques cesaron y la nave está volviendo a la normalidad. Corre al lado del Emperador, detectando el débil pulso de la vida. Quizás aún haya esperanza. Quizás el gobernante del Imperio aún pueda vivir. Dorn hará todo lo posible para asegurar que esto sea así. Fuentes *Realm of Chaos: The Lost and the Damned (1ª Edición). Categoría:Relatos Oficiales Warhammer 40000 Categoría:Batallas de la Herejía de Horus Categoría:Trasfondo Antiguo